


[格邓]夜巡

by Softgem



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softgem/pseuds/Softgem
Summary: summary：一辆年龄操作车，除了车以外啥都不是少年格/中年邓（ggAD）斜线有意义标题没意义，为了防lof和谐瞎取的打赌输了才写的，不是本人





	[格邓]夜巡

 

 

 

 

 

“看着我。”

 

盖勒特在乞求他的臣服——这个想法让他几乎笑出了声。盖勒特因为阿不思的笑意而气恼地看着他。而阿不思决意不理会他，依然专注于解开他的皮带。皮带扣向旁边一滑，金属扣敲击床沿，两次。光是那个声音似乎就让盖勒特硬得不行了。男人能看见男孩阴茎的形状，堪堪忍耐住自己的吞咽，梅林在上，此刻真的很难控制自己——情欲重燃。他想用手覆盖它，感受它的热量，为什么不承认呢？性，一直都是美好的，只要你还未心灰意冷。此刻无论是三十九岁的男人还是十九岁的男孩都与“心灰意冷”毫不相干。阿不思用牙齿咬着拉开他的裤链，满意地听见盖勒特的嘶声从头顶传来。男人知道要不是男孩的高傲，他应已经开始扭动身体，向他求饶——阿不思知道他有多想要他，只是他不说。他想要占领他，只是他害怕如此承诺，而眼下，阿不思挺愿意相信，只有这一种方式能让他乖乖说出真话：以喘息与肉欲。

 

他咽下所剩无几的唾沫，感觉口干舌燥，意识到自己也已经勃起得惨不忍睹。眼下那不是他要担心的事；阿不思对自己的耐力仍有信心。他褪下盖勒特下半身剩下的衣物；亚当的遮羞布此刻毫无必要了。男孩是否知道自己有多么完美的腿部线条，此刻裎露着，收缩又放松，滚烫、甜美，叫嚣着渴求？他从膝盖内部开始，用舌头在那里打了个圈——盖勒特呼吸一窒。然后它周游向上，缱绻流连，虽然慢到阿不思自己都快无法忍受但仍然周游向上，一直到——

 

“阿不思，我让你看着我——”

 

原本就显得窒碍的命令因为结尾一声突然的吸气彻底失去了威慑力。他慵懒地抬眼看他，此刻他也无意违抗他的命令了，不是服从而是出于怜悯。现在要在他的眼睛里隐瞒什么是绝无可能的。湿漉漉的潮意在盖勒特眼中翻涌。阿不思没有停下嘴上的动作。舌尖抵住男孩阴茎的根部，他离它太近以至看不清那上面的静脉，而他的舌能感受到它在微微颤栗，盖勒特发出短促的呻吟。他沿着它一直舔舐到尽头，在那上面留下一道宽阔的、潮湿的水痕，男孩看起来根本无法呼吸了。男人伸出舌头舔舔上嘴唇，然后将男孩的阴茎含入口中。

 

盖勒特几乎毫不迟疑地按住了男人，把手指伸进他柔软的发梢之间，脖颈后仰，全身紧绷。他急促地喘气。阿不思接受着他，并不艰难但也有些吃力。不过两分钟的吞吐，盖勒特把阿不思拉起来，提着他的衣领让他们四目相对。男人看着男孩，眼里带着调笑的询问。

 

“我要你。”男孩的嗓音已经有些沙哑，“我可不想现在就射在你嘴里。”

 

阿不思微笑起来，扬起脖颈，伸手开始解去脖颈处衬衫的扣子。“我的忍耐也有限度，盖勒特。”

 

盖勒特打掉了他的手，把他扯向面前。他们交换了一个粗暴的吻，几乎同时地盖勒特开始撕开他的衣服。

 

“你到底是不是巫师？”阿不思好笑地看着他，“用魔咒会快得多——”

 

“魔法留着用飞来咒吧，”盖勒特含糊不清地嘟囔，手上动作一点没停，“真不敢相信你现在还穿着全套礼服，教授。“

 

舌尖在口腔内逡巡的水声让教授一词变得奇特地旖旎，好像在描述一种美妙的性爱方式。没用多久，阿不思就发现自己已经赤裸地半坐在盖勒特面前，眼前少年眼底情欲一览无余。他有些无法忍耐了。盖勒特一定比他更想要——但他只是看着他，眼神直白得过分，他知道自己看起来是什么样子，他也很清楚，自己过后看起来会更糟。阿不思再也无法遏止自己的喉音。他示意盖勒特靠近些，一个吻的工夫，他就让盖勒特和他一样裎裸。

 

他感觉自己起了幻觉：当盖勒特赤裸的的胸膛贴上他的时候，他是否确乎听见盖勒特发出一声满足的叹息？他能感到的是盖勒特的手滑向身下，握住他们俩紧贴在一起的阴茎。他的手因为汗液而冰凉滑湿，握住了他们滚烫的性器，开始上下撸动。一阵愉悦的震颤让男人眼前一白，阿不思感觉自己弓起身子。他的喘息，盖勒特听得一定很清楚，他一点都不介意把让对方听见自己的呻吟。那本都是属于他的；他不介意自己再给这个男孩另外一面。而快感很快就淹没了理智，盖勒特和他自己的呼吸粗重地纠缠在一起；大脑里炸开烟花的时候他甚至连这个都不用思考了，色情的声响早就不可能停止。他从喉咙里逼出叹息。有多久他未曾感受这样的感觉了？他把一只胳臂环过盖勒特的身躯，低下头去舔吮男孩的耳垂，然后是锁骨。盖勒特哼了一声。

 

“你想要我现在飞来润滑剂吗？”

 

他根本没想要等到回答。转瞬之间润滑出现在他手里，然后在他的手指上冰凉地往下滴。邓布利多深吸一口气，翻过身来背对着盖勒特。他几乎能听见自己的身体在叫嚣，而盖勒特的手指，灵巧而修长，此时正滑进他的体内。

 

他低呼出声。

 

经年没有性事让他变得实在太敏感了。有些冰冷的异物感，盖勒特还是太心急，略微抽插两下，就用更多的润滑液和指节向内进探。阿不思蹙了蹙眉，转头提醒他，“慢点——”结果被一个吻狠狠堵住了话茬；但手下确乎是克制地慢了下来，开始有节奏地扩张抽插了。阿不思的手抚上身后男孩的腰。

 

盖勒特的舌离开了他的口腔，牵出一道水丝；几乎与此同时，盖勒特找到了那个点。男人呜地长喘出一声轻叹，转过上半身，不容置辩地扶住男孩的后脑勺，仰着脖子去逢迎男孩的唇瓣，另一只手扶住自己的阴茎。男孩坏心眼地看着他，手上蹭过两下那个敏感的刺激来源，伸出又回来，在里面打着转，一次次地擦过那儿，但老是浅尝辄止——男人又如何开口恳求想要更多？他只是无声地颤栗着，从发梢到脚趾。他想吻这个男孩，只有这样他才能从他们的欲念之海里挣扎出来呼吸。

 

一吻交换完毕之后他感觉到男孩抽出了他的手指，他不无羞惭地感觉到他的后穴还在挽留他，然而他深呼一口气——温暖的手指离开之后，他能感受到盖勒特的勃起在那附近徘徊，带着情欲的温热。撕开安全套包装的声音。他知道在他身后，他的臀部一侧——他当然不愿别过头去看——那些原先在他体内的手指离开了他，包裹上盖勒特自己的阴茎；他撸动几下之后，阿不思感受到了他，温热地顶在尽头——然后长驱直入。

 

几乎第一下就顶到了他的兴奋点。他和盖勒特同时被逼出一声从喉部迸出的喑哑的低吼。“哦 _天啊_ ，阿尔……”盖勒特在他身后，胳膊箍住阿不思的脖颈，胡乱舔舐着他的耳垂，腰部再次用力冲刺。“ _Mmmm_ …”阿不思回应他以满足的鼻音。快感涌到胸口，快意和空虚，期待被充满——原始的渴望已经完全占据了自己，他像个圣徒一样接纳自己的性欲，接纳盖勒特和他每一次冲刺，他完全控制不住自己的呻吟。

 

明明床就在后面，男孩还是站着操他；他的整个人差不多挂在男人身上，只有跨部一次次顶着——几乎每次都顶到最深处，发出黏腻的液体揉蹭狼藉之声。他不能闭上嘴，因为压抑的呻吟会更令人羞耻；男孩已经无从克制自己的速度，他粗重的鼻息在男人耳旁清晰可闻，阿不思不无懊恼地意识到自己的耳垂应该红成一片，可能身体的其他部位也是如此。胯部和臀部撞击的轻响不可思议地清晰。梅林在上这实在太不可思议了，到底为什么追逐情欲会获得这样的快感？他不知道自己有多么一塌糊涂，不过他确实听见身后的男孩在喊他的名字。 _终于不叫我教授了，_ 阿不思有些好笑地想。不过下一秒，他们终于用上了床——

 

盖勒特离开了他的身体，他们俩的位置骤然调换，年长男人的躯体紧靠着床铺躺倒。他泛红的皮肤和随着胸膛起伏而隐现不定的腹部肌肉在盖勒特眼前暴露无遗，勃起在身前磨蹭着，把那一块肌肤弄得一片狼藉。盖勒特高高抬起他的双腿，又一次进入他。这次的体位让盖勒特得以比刚刚还要深入；他赤裸地对上盖勒特的目光，向他挤了挤眼睛。他知道年轻人会自然把这目光理解成瞧不起他。得偿所愿。盖勒特低吼着加快了速度，阿不思闭上眼睛，头向后仰去，支离破碎地呻吟着捕捉灭顶的快感。一只手撑着床铺，一只手握住自己的阴茎，哦 _天啊_ 。他感受到了高潮的来临，它就在那里——最后他睁开眼睛。盖勒特还在冲刺，他眼里的情欲，年轻人的眉宇，身下交合的声音——他咬紧牙关，射了出来。

 

盖勒特的高潮没过多久。结束后的男孩把安全套打了个结，随意地丢在一边，凑向前去想要吻他。

 

“我喜欢你的胡子。”他说。

 

“我们说过这是今晚最后一次。”年长的男人把他搂进怀里，大手抚过男孩宽阔的肩膀。姓格林德沃的男孩不情不愿地在他肩膀上咬了一口；灯被熄灭了，阿不思在黑暗中睁着眼睛。 _至少在这一刻他是我的_ 。

 

 

 

 

 

fin

 

 


End file.
